


За свой счет

by InTheKettle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheKettle/pseuds/InTheKettle
Summary: История после товарняка Бразилия-Уругвай, 2018-й год





	За свой счет

Всё дело было в счете, иначе Неймар бы вообще никуда не пошел. Если бы они проиграли - понятно почему, если бы сыграли вничью, то тут он бы тоже был возмущен. А так победа давала небольшое преимущество. Неймар, кстати, не считал, что они выиграли случайно, еще чего. Победителей вообще не судят, точка.

Про отель, где разместились уругвайцы он узнал заранее, все равно хотел заскочить и поболтать с Луисито, но в процессе передумал. В течении матча, если быть точным. О том, что тренер уругвайцев - старый лис, знали все, но о том что он может выкинуть на сей раз не сумел догадаться никто. Это же надо - поставить против него Кавани. Когда Ней понял, что происходит, он мысленно посмеялся, а потом стало резко не до смеха. Грёбанный Эди оказался проблемкой побольше некоторых защитников. Вообще что за идиотская идея - поставить вместо защитника пасти форварда другой команды одного из лучших своих нападающих, в то время как им нужно забивать? Даже звучит как полный бред. Но сработало же. Почти.

Эдинсон зеркалил все его движения, грамотно отрезал от мяча и оставлял в дураках на ну очень обидных моментах. Неймар тихо закипал, а к концу первого тайма был готов взорваться. В перерыве Тите осторожно поинтересовался: быть может, сменить схему? Или отправить Неймару кого-то на помощь? Ней вспыхнул и тут же успокоился, заверил тренера о том, что с Кавани справится сам. Что он, младенец что ли? И да, не у одного Эди тут было преимущество в том, что они играли за один клуб и примерно знали движения друг друга. Заработанный пенальти Неймар записал на свой счет и почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение, исполнив его. После он мельком обернулся посмотреть в глаза Эди, но тот не выглядел слишком расстроенным. Даже улыбнулся ему уголком рта, от чего Ней почувствовал жар в кончиках ушей. Почему-то.

Уже в раздевалке Неймар вдруг понял, что ему понравился матч. Понравилось играть против Эди. В клубе Тухель старался минимизировать даже шанс появления конфликта, однако все же иногда на тренировках они попадали в разные команды и вот там Эдинсон не был даже вполовину так хорош. Ну надо же, для того, чтобы оценить зануду Кавани, нужно было всего-то, чтобы он разок выложился на поле. Играя за команду-противника, ага. 

Где-то в этот момент и промелькнула шальная мысль о разговоре. По душам, как они разговаривали всего раз или два. То есть, если сравнивать с обычной болтовней Неймара со всеми, считай и совсем никогда.

Нет, было еще кое-что. Вокруг ПСЖ в последнее время сгустились тучи, в прессе постоянно кто-то писал оскорбительные статьи, Football Leaks привычно тявкал из-за угла, как брехливая собака, то и дело появлялись скандальные заголовки про уход каждого из одноклубников. В раздевалке над этим подшучивали все, кому не лень, а вот Эди только улыбался и отмалчивался. Этот момент Ней хорошо запомнил. Сам он громогласно высмеивал истории о том, как он переходит в “Барселону” и каждую неделю звонит Лео Месси с мольбами. Что мешало точно так же поступать Эдинсону? Вероятно, характер. Он вообще был довольно странным парнем, этот Кавани. Весь какой-то угловатый, ершистый, суровый и неожиданно мягкий в вопросах, где уж точно никто не подумал бы.

Впрочем, даже если бы Эди громогласно опровергал все слухи, это бы ни на что не повлияло. Он хотел уйти - это было ясно всем, у кого есть голова на плечах. Всем была известна и причина. Раньше Ней не обращал внимания на разговоры, ему вообще было плевать на то, чего там хочет Кавани и как дальше сложится его судьба, уйдет он и куда, или останется. А потом вдруг стало резко не плевать.

Странный матч и счет - да, главное счет!, - помогли решиться. Неймар всегда так принимал решения, спонтанно и налегке, и потом никогда не жалел о сделанном. Он отправил сообщение ассистенту тренера, чтобы сообщить о том, что отлучится ненадолго и вызвал такси. На рецепции отеля, где остановились уругвайцы, хватило только ослепительной улыбки и пары фото, с уговором не постить их в соцсети. Перед номером, где расположился Кавани, Ней притормозил, прислушиваясь. Судя по звукам, туда набилась вся уругвайская сборная в полном составе и при этом играла в какую-то шумную игру. Возможно даже алкогольную, кто их знает.

Неймар нахмурился, но не дал себе и шанса передумать - сразу постучал. За дверью подозрительно затихли, потом гомон стал чуть громче, но все равно можно было расслышать шаги. Ней не нервничал, потому что решил для себя, что если ему откроет не Кавани, то он скажет, что пришел к Луису и попросит его позвать. А если откроет Эди…

На пороге оказался Эдинсон. Босой, голый по пояс, в закатанных спортивных штанах и почему-то всколоченный, как будто только что сушил голову. Он уставился на Неймара с нечитаемым лицом, но быстро сориентировался, обернулся и бросил в глубь номера, что это свои, можно не нервничать. Гомон тут же стал громче, послышались шутки, мол, свои пусть заходят и присоединяются. Эди, тем временем, обратил свое внимание на Неймара.

\- Эммм, чем обязан? Ты к Луису? Сейчас я его позову…

\- Нет, я к тебе, - сказал Ней и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой, наслаждаясь эффектом.

У Эди были чуть раскосые глубоко посаженные глаза, но сейчас они округлились так комично, что невозможно было сдержать смех.

\- Но зачем?

\- Ну мы типа одноклубники. Париж, помнишь такой город? Поговорить надо. О клубных делах наших. Пройдемся?

\- Ла-адно, - протянул Эди. - Сейчас, подождешь пару секунд?

Он вернулся действительно довольно быстро. Только впрыгнул в кроссовки и откатил штанины нормально. А толстовка на нем была явно с чужого плеча, сидела мешком, да и Неймар не мог вспомнить таких вещей в гардеробе Эдинсона. Не то чтобы он приглядывался во что там одевается Кавани, но общий стиль был понятен. В Париже Эди бы такое никогда не надел.

\- Я так понял, мы на улицу идем?

\- Да-да, там прохладно, хорошо что оделся.

Неймар сам не мог понять, что он такое несет. Обсуждать с Кавани погоду? Переживать, что ему будет холодно? А с той ли ноги он сегодня встал? Судя по все-таки забитому пенальти, вроде бы, с той.

\- А вы там что, в карты на раздевание играли что ли? - попытался пошутить он, чтобы как-то сбавить градус бредовости происходящего.

Судя по тому, как неловко рассмеялся Эди, Ней попал точно в цель.

\- О, так я, выходит, тебя спас! А то раздели бы до трусов. Я вовремя, скажи, а?

\- Да уж, рыцарь-спаситель, - беззлобно хмыкнул Эди и Неймар почувствовал себя одновременно и уязвленным, и польщенным.

\- Нет, Кавани, надо тебя все-таки научить играть нормально да хотя бы в покер. Не хочешь взять пару уроков? Совершенно бесплатно, обещаю, в товарищеских матчах на деньги не играю, а то удача уйдет.

\- Ну может быть, как-нибудь… Так что ты хотел?

Они уже вышли из отеля и Эди завернул за угол, в небольшой парк рядом, видимо, намекая, что разговор будет короткий. 

\- Поговорить. О важной вещи.

\- Настолько важной, что нельзя было подождать до встречи на общей тренировке?

\- Да, вот настолько важной. Скажи честно, ты собираешься уходить из ПСЖ?

Эди даже остановился, пристально посмотрел Неймару в глаза, дернул плечом и спокойно пошел дальше.

\- Так вот о чем речь… Ну, допустим, собираюсь, а дальше что?

\- Но зачем? - Ней всплеснул руками и перебежал Эдинсону дорогу, начав идти задом. Эди снова выдал свою демоническую усмешку уголком рта, поймал Неймара за руку и вернул на место рядом с собой.

\- В смысле, “зачем”? Есть множество причин…

\- Разве тебе плохо с нами? В Париже?

\- Тебя что, боссы на переговоры прислали? Почву прощупывать?

\- Да почему сразу боссы! Неужели ты думаешь, что я такой мудак и не могу сам прийти поговорить?

\- Я не считаю тебя мудаком, - мягко ответил Эди, завел руку за его спину, очевидно с намерением потрепать по плечу или приобнять, но так и не закончил жест. Почему-то это огорчило. - Просто это всё как-то неожиданно. Такие разговоры. Ты же сам всё понимаешь.

\- Понимаю что? - упрямо сказал Неймар.

\- Я стал меньше забивать. Кроме того, я возрастной нападающий и рано ил поздно мне придется покинуть ПСЖ, так лучше это сделать рано, чем поздно, чтобы помочь клубу выручить больше денег.

\- Боже, ты такой зануда, Кавани! Возраст, деньги… Кстати, где ты еще найдешь столько денег?

\- Не всё в мире измеряется деньгами, Ней.

\- А я, значит, по-твоему, продажный?

Тут остановился уже Эди и снова потянул его за руку. Обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза и нахмурился.

\- Неймар, что случилось? В чем дело? О чем именно ты хотел поговорить?

Именно в этот момент Неймар понял, зачем вообще ехал к уругвайцам, на кой ляд начал этот глупый разговор и какое ему дело. Он не хотел, чтобы Эдинсон Кавани уезжал. От него. Вот так просто.

\- Ней? - тихо позвал Эди.

Это было такое же спонтанное действие, как и все в жизни Неймара до этого. Как финт на тренировке, как нырок в чужой штрафной, как замах для выполнения пенальти. Неймар не давал себе даже секунды на то, чтобы передумать, он шагнул к Эди, схватил его за плечи и прижался к его губам. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Губы были мягкие, от Эди чуть-чуть пахло апельсином и каким-то алкоголем. А потом он разомкнул губы и углубил поцелуй. Ладно, целоваться Эль Матадор тоже умел. Едва ли не так же здорово, как играл футбол.

Одной рукой Эди взял его за затылок, а другую по-джентльменски устроил на талии. Неймар фыркнул, опуская руки сразу на задницу - а чего стесняться, - и тут же был пойман зубами за нижнюю губу. Эди не кусался, а просто обозначил свое мнение и отстранился.

\- Ней, что происходит? Что ты творишь?

\- А ты?

\- Иду у тебя на поводу, очевидно. Но если ты решил, что это единственная возможность меня удержать, то…

\- А если не решил? В смысле, если я не только из-за этого?

Эди снова пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Давай так: до лета я всё равно в ПСЖ. У нас же Лига Чемпионов и очень, очень много работы.

\- Чуть больше полугода. Как-то маловато.

\- Не жадничай. За полгода можно успеть многое. А можно не успеть.

\- Не угрожай мне!

Кавани рассмеялся и вдруг притянул его в объятие, такое большое и братское, как обычно обнимал Луис или кто-то постарше. Но Неймар знал, что теперь ему будет мало просто таких объятий от Эди. Он был прав - Неймар жадина. И ни с кем не делится - это была еще одна проблема.

\- Это же не твоя толстовка, а Луиса?

\- Что? - Эди отстранился и с недоумением осмотрел во что он вообще был одет. - Да, наверное. А, может, не его, я схватил из кучи не глядя. А что ты… Оу.

Неймар прищурил глаза и сунул руки в карманы.

\- Да, я жадный. А еще мудак. И ты пожалеешь, что связался со мной.

Эди прищурился в ответ и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Значит, я связался?

\- Можешь не связываться.

\- Но ты, кажется, предлагал научить меня играть в покер?

\- На раздевание! - Неймар воодушевленно закивал.

\- Начнем с малого: ты будешь учить, а раздеваться или нет, я решу сам. И уже в Париже. Идет?

Неймар пожал плечами и они побрели дальше рядом по неосвещенной парковой дорожке. Этого всего - полгода, смутного обещания и ладони Эди все там не, на талии, - было слишком мало. Но Неймар впервые в жизни хотел потерпеть. И подождать.


End file.
